


Kiss Meme

by GraveVyxen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Fantastic Four (Movies), Hot Tub Time Machine (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveVyxen/pseuds/GraveVyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the drabbles I've done for the kiss meme on Tumblr in honor of Valentine's Day coming up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mad Hook - Kiss on the Stomach

Jefferson pillowed his head on Killian’s chest, his long legs hanging from the knee over the side of the couch arm. He let out a content sigh. One hand drifted up under the loose white shirt that his husband (and that word still felt odd to use at some times, despite having lived this new life in Storybrooke for years) wore over grey pajama pants. A day off. He loved spending Killian’s days off on the couch, resting in silence, together.

Killian’s good hand carded into Jefferson’s hair. “Ahh, love. It’s so nice being home.” He gestured to the window with his prosthetic, the frost and snow caking the glass a translucent white. “Especially with this storm. Bloody cold out there. We wouldn’t get any work done in the bay.”

Jefferson nodded in agreement, letting out a small yawn. His hand moved slightly up Killian’s stomach, to his chest, taking the white cotton with it. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the tanned skin of the other man’s belly. “It’s nice having you at home.” He murmured.


	2. Mad Hook - Talking Kiss

"I don’t understand why you let her talk you into these things." Killian hissed as he followed, close on Jefferson’s heels, into the sewing room. "You don’t even like Mayor Mills! Why are you always taking orders from her?" His eyes narrowed when Jefferson sat down at his table, silent, and began pulling out papers with measurements on them, as if his husband hadn’t said a word. "Jefferson, answer me! Why do you always take her orders? You’re overtired constantly, you stay up all night working on dresses for the Mayor, and she never gives you the recognition you deserve!"

Jefferson, still pretending he wasn’t hearing this, reached for a pencil to sketch onto a blank part of the paper. He’d barely formed the bodice of the new dress when Killian snatched the writing utensil from his hand. He finally turned to glare at the other man.

"Answer me, Jefferson!" Killian’s blue eyes blazed with fire. "Don’t you dare continue to ignore me!"

With an annoyed sigh, Jefferson forced himself to his feet and rolled his eyes. “It’s because I have no other choice.” He finally replied in a low voice. “Because she doesn’t give me a damn choice.”

Killian reached out to tip Jefferson’s face back up with two fingers under his chin. “Then why don’t you just try saying no?” His anger was reigned in, barely contained at the moment, but stable enough to keep back an outburst. “Just tell her that you aren’t interested? It cannot be that difficult.”

Jefferson had only just opened his mouth to reply when Killian’s lips descended on his, kissing away his protests of what the Mayor would do if he didn’t do as she asked. When he’d finally pulled away, Jefferson couldn’t even remember Killian’s question. Instead, he leaned into his husband.

"Come to bed." Killian wrapped his arms around Jefferson and pulled him closer. "And worry about this in the morning."

Jefferson nodded. His tired eyes drifted closed and he felt Killian guiding him to the bedroom. Regina wouldn’t know that he put her dress off for a day extra anyway. It wasn’t like her magic mirror was watching them tonight.


	3. Mad Hook - Wake-Up Kiss

Jefferson was running. He couldn’t stop running. If he stopped, the knights would catch him. They would catch him and the little bundle he had wrapped up in his arms, the only piece of Alice he had left. He needed to get to the looking glass, that was the only way to evade the Queen’s knights.

His breathing intensified, limbs growing tired. The trees in Wonderland were warping, the vines reaching out for him, grabbing…grabbing…

"Jefferson…" One of the flowers whispered, the vines began to recede. “Wake up…”

Jefferson awoke with a start to Killian, stroking his face with his one good hand. Breathing heavily, he glanced down to see that his husband had drawn the sheets away from his body. The vines, that must have been the vines. His eyes flicked back to Killian’s face. “Killian?”

Killian leaned down to press a soft kiss to Jefferson’s lips. “You were having a nightmare, love.” He murmured. “Want to talk about it?”

Jefferson sighed softly and rested back on his pillow. “No…no. Everything’s okay now.” He replied softly, reaching out for Killian’s good hand. “Thank you.”

Killian’s face softened and he laid back down with a grin. “Any time, love.”


	4. Smoaking Canary - Eyelid Kiss

Felicity awoke with a start when the bed next to her dipped. She backed up, reaching for her glasses on the nightstand behind her when a soft hand grabbed her wrist.

"Just me." Sara’s quiet voice permeated the air. "It’s alright."

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank God. I mean, not that I really thought if I was getting kidnapped, someone would hop into my bed, but working with Oliver, I mean, you understand I might get a little jumpy sometimes.” Despite her exhaustion, or maybe because of it, Felicity’s babbling was almost non-effected by the time of night. “You have to think, I’ve been helping him take down people for months. We must’ve made some enemies, and I don’t doubt that someone might know where I live by now. Kinda disconcerting if you ask me. I mean, I could be abducted at any-” She was cut off from continuing by a finger against her lips.

The smile could be heard in Sara’s voice. “Felicity, you know I love you.” She started, pulling the other woman closer and dragging the sheet over their bodies. “But I’m dead tired right now, and all I wanna do is go to sleep.”

Felicity awkwardly draped an arm over Sara. “Sorry. I’m sorry.” She felt herself wanting to continue and forced herself to keep her lips shut. She planted her face into Sara’s neck. “Sorry.” She couldn’t help but say once more.

Sara chuckled softly and pressed her lips to Felicity’s closed eyelid. “You’re fine, sweetheart.” She whispered. “Goodnight. We’ll talk in the morning, okay?”

Felicity smiled. “Okay.” She replied.


	5. Johnny Storm/Blaine - Hickey Kiss

Blaine whined at the heat of Johnny’s lips on his jaw. “Fuck, man, when I said you could mark me, I didn’t mean with burns!”

Johnny laughed, pulling away enough to wink. “Alright, alright, I’ll turn it down, you big baby.” He closed his eyes in concentration. “Better?”

The heat around them had toned down considerably, and Blaine shifted closer into Johnny’s arms. “Yeah. Much.” He replied.

"Good." Johnny’s mouth found Blaine’s neck, his lips pressing flat to the skin and sucking a bruise to the surface.

Blaine groaned loudly and threw his head back. “Yeah, just like that!”


	6. Johnny Storm/Blaine - Navel Kiss

Johnny leaned up to strip off his shirt. “Dude, I can’t believe you’ve never done a body shot!” He leaned back on his elbows. “You’ll love it, I promise. It’s the best.”

Blaine raised and eyebrow skeptically and glanced over at the bottle of tequila Johnny had set down next to himself. “Seems kinda dumb to me. I mean, I think you can get more alcohol in a shot glass than in your belly button. And I can’t knock it back like a shot.”

Johnny snorted, laying back. “Just try it, you’ll like it.” He pushed the bottle toward Blaine. “Pour it on my stomach.”

Blaine still looked confused, but he opened the cap. “Fine. But if I choke to death on one of your belly hairs, I’m gonna sue you.” Upturning the bottle, he poured a good amount over Johnny’s navel. A little bit dripped back over the hero’s sides. “Do I just lick it up?” He quirked a brow.

"Yeah." Johnny grinned. "Lick it off, swallow it. You know, like you do when you blow me."

Blaine flushed. “Shut up.” He muttered as he bent at the waist and stuck out his tongue. The tip of it found a spot just under Johnny’s belly button. He licked a hot stripe up, closing his lips over the dip of Johnny’s navel to suck the alcohol into his mouth.

Johnny moaned. “Oh, yeah…that’s the stuff.”


	7. Clint/Natasha - Kiss on the Nape

Clint didn’t know how Natasha could sit so calmly while he dug the bullet from her bare shoulder with the tip of an arrow. He hated these missions SHIELD sent them on, the foreign hotels, the lack of medical help…but he was always amazed when Natasha could let him do this without making a sound. He could be sure that, if it was him, he’d need something to bite down on to keep from screaming in pain.

"You sure you’re okay?" Clint murmured, trying to sneak a look at Natasha’s face.

Natasha kept her hair from letting him see, and nodded. She lifted her shoulder minutely, the blood running in rivulets down her pale skin to stain the white tank top she’d pulled down to give Clint access.

Clint bit his lip, but silently went back to work, digging the tip of the arrow in a little further. He finally found the bullet and set about working it out. It took a few minutes of careful jiggling and a little bit of slicing, but the slightly compressed metal finally popped out and fell to the floor at his feet. “There. Finally.” He dropped the arrow to the floor and reached for the medical kit next to him. “Let me get it stitched up, and you’ll be good as new.” He fished out a needle and some thread, measuring it out and breaking the string with his teeth.

Natasha nodded once more. She only flinched once during the process of having her shoulder stitched closed once more, and once again, Clint was in awe of her control. He set the needle aside when he was finished and watched as she pulled the tank top up and off without a word to pat it over the blood.

Clint set a hand on her uninjured shoulder when she moved to stand, tilting his head down to plant a kiss on the back of her neck, just below her hairline. “You did good, Agent Romanoff.” He murmured.

Natasha paused, but only for a moment, before standing and silently walking into the bathroom for a shower.

Anyone else would think that Natasha Romanoff was brushing him off, but Clint knew that she appreciated him and his steady hands. And he’d never push her for anything more than that.


	8. Mad Hook - The Biting Kiss

Jefferson hadn’t been aboard the docked ship long, searching through the trunks for whatever it was that Rumpelstiltskin had sent him on his mission for, when he heard footsteps on the deck above him. “Damn.” The portal jumper cursed under his breath, glancing around. There must be a place he could conceal himself for a short time, before he could finish his search.

He was in the captain’s quarters, obvious by the expensive trinkets lying around in the open. If he could find the time, he’d have to pocket a few to sell on the side. For now, Jefferson supposed, he could hide in the closet. And so he did, expecting whomever was aboard with him would soon leave.

But that was not to be. Jefferson had to hold in another curse when the door to the room opened. He could spy through the crack between the closet doors that the person entering was, most definitely, a man. A man clothed entirely in black. The low light of the lantern he’d lit caught on something shiny and silver in his hand.

The man turned and Jefferson drew in a sharp breath with a start. It wasn’t something that he was  _holding_. The silver was that of a hook, attached at the wrist to his arm.

The man tilted his head to the side, pausing mid shrug of his jacket. “Who’s there?!” He hissed. The heavy black coat fell to the floor, and the man stepped out of it, glancing around cautiously as he reached for a pistol in his belt. “Show yourself!”

Jefferson finally let out the curse he’d been holding in. He’d been heard already. Hiding would be useless, and he didn’t have the space to escape in his hat now. He chose to instead play a fool, reaching to unbutton his vest and tear a hole through the weakly-mended collar of his shirt. He turned his hat askew and hoped to the heavens that he looked the worse for wear as he stepped out of the closet with his hands up. “Don’t shoot, please!” He faked a cough weakly. “I was robbed, I was just looking for a place to hide from vandals!” The portal jumper knew that his acting was good enough to fool most non-magic beings. He was rarely ever found out.

The man in front of him, the captain, he supposed, narrowed his piercing blue eyes. “Robbed, eh? So you hid aboard a pirate’s ship?” A smirk turned up the corners of his lips. “That’s rotten luck, mate. Because you should know, we don’t take kindly to stowaways.” He cocked back the hammer of his pistol. “Give me one good reason not to blow a hole through you.”

Jefferson stiffened, biting into his lip. He had a deal to finish, and he was almost sure that the cursed necklace was aboard this ship, he’d been searching for so long for it. Every sign pointed to this area. And he couldn’t just leave without it. “Please. I’ll go.” He’d have to put it off for a few nights, come back when they made port in another bay. “You’ll never see me again.”

The captain raised an eyebrow, lowering his gun. “That’s all? You aren’t going to beg and plead for your miserable life?” He seemed a little disappointed as he released the hammer again, storing the pistol back into his belt. “Come now, mate, I was hoping for a little more fun after the bore at the tavern tonight.”

Jefferson quirked a brow, slowly lowering his hands to his sides. “Are…are you serious?” His eyes flicked toward the door. He wondered distantly if he should try to escape now. The pirate was obviously trying to trick him.

The man smirked. “Can’t blame a man for trying to make a little fun, right?” He stepped back, not taking his eyes off of Jefferson as he pulled a flask from his vest. “Rum?” He popped the lid off with his thumb and knocked back a swallow.

Jefferson was hesitant when he reached out, but if the pirate could drink from it, it couldn’t be poisoned, right? He took a much smaller drink before handing the flask back. “The name’s Jefferson.” He said. He’d decided to make himself seem trustworthy, at least for now. Maybe if the pirate could get himself drunk enough, he wouldn’t even remember the visitor in his quarters.

"Jones. Killian Jones." The captain replied with a wink. "So, what did these vandals rob you of, Jefferson?" He reached out with the hook to tap one of the buttons on Jefferson’s vest. "Because other than a torn shirt and an unbuttoned waistcoat, you seem perfectly fine to me."

Jefferson blanched slightly and looked over his shoulder. It was too late to escape now. “M-my coin purse.” He sputtered.

Killian nodded, leaning closer. His hook moved underneath Jefferson’s jacked and tangled the tip around some strings attached to his belt. He pulled a purse out just enough for both of them to see. “You mean…this coin purse?” He asked, sounding almost good-natured. “You really must work on your lying skills, mate.”

Jefferson’s teeth dug into his lip. “Okay, so…no, no, I wasn’t robbed, I just…I just…” He wracked his brain for an excuse. Normally he was so good at these, but he was flustered, too close to this man he’d only just met, the man with the beautiful blue eyes and the distractingly open shirt.

"You were trying to stowaway aboard my ship. Perhaps to steal from me?" Killian disentangled his hook from Jefferson’s coin purse. "Maybe next time, you should be sure to keep silent. Your heavy breathing gives you away."

Jefferson’s eyes narrowed. “I wasn’t stealing from you.” He lied. “I just wanted to get myself a good look at the fearsome pirate that everyone has been talking about.” It was incredibly untrue, but he didn’t care. He wanted to find a way out of this, by any means necessary.

Killian quirked a brow. “And…did you?” He winked, almost casually opening another button on his shirt. “Because, by all means, if that’s all you wanted, well, I’m happy to oblige.” His vanity was showing. Obviously, he was a man that liked his ego stroked.

Jefferson could work with that, because at that moment, he’d spotted the necklace. The pirate wore it about his tanned throat. All Jefferson had to do now was find a way to take it. “I’ve started to…” He tried to flirt back, stepping into Killian’s space. His fingers played about the collar of the pirate’s black shirt. “But I just…can’t seem to be sure, you understand. I might need a… _better_  look.”

Killian didn’t waste any more time, leaning in to claim the portal jumper’s lips roughly with his own. Stubble scraped against stubble at the rough movement. His teeth dug into Jefferson’s lower lip, prompting him to open his mouth.

Jefferson focused only partly on the kiss as his hands slipped behind Killian’s neck. He tried to make it seem as though he was holding on while he unclasped the chain. One hand left the pirate’s nape to press to his chest, against the pendant, to keep it from falling when he released the chain. He gripped the necklace tightly and put his focus into biting back at Killian’s lips and tongue.

Killian’s hands grabbed roughly for Jefferson’s hips, pushing him to the wall. His teeth were sharp. He nearly drew blood from Jefferson’s lips in his force to kiss him.

When they finally pulled away, Jefferson made sure to pocket the necklace subtly, sidestepping from Killian. “I think I’ve gotten a good enough look.” He winked, still trying to play along. “But I really must be going. I’ll be sure to visit the fierce Captain Jones again.” The portal jumper headed for the door.

Killian smirked, even though there was disappointment in his eyes. “We shall see, I suppose.” He watched as Jefferson made his exit. Only after he was partway out the door did he speak again. “And enjoy that necklace, mate. It’s only brought me trouble.”

Jefferson paused momentarily at the words, but shook his head and made a run for the steps. It seemed that nothing slipped the pirate’s watch.


	9. NySara - Hand Kiss

Nyssa rested the cool, wet cloth over the forehead of the young blonde girl on the cot. Her father had told her that if she wanted to keep this girl alive so badly, it would be her job to do so. All she’d found out at this point was her name. Sara. Such a fragile girl, the assassin mused, dipping her cloth back into water before resting it against Sara’s forehead.

Sara’s eyes fluttered at the touch and she looked up into Nyssa’s face. “Thirsty…” She managed to choke out through cracked lips. “Please…”

"Shh…" Nyssa hushed her, pressing the rag against Sara’s mouth. She couldn’t risk letting Sara drink too much, and make herself sick. "Rest, love. I have you."

Sara didn’t seem to question the words as she swallowed a small amount of water from the cloth before closing her eyes once more.

Nyssa dipped the cloth back into the bowl again, dabbing at Sara’s cheeks and neck. She didn’t understand the strong pull she had to this girl, this young woman, whom she’d only just met. She rested a hand against Sara’s chin, feeling for her pulse with outstretched fingers.

Sara’s lips puckered slightly against the heel of Nyssa’s palm. She had a small smile on her ashen face.

Nyssa sat back in near shock. Had…had Sara really just kissed her hand? She glanced back at the the blonde without a word and smiled softly. Her fingers stroked a lock of hair behind the girl’s ear as she returned to tending to her, silently.

She guessed she’d have to ask when Sara finally awoke.


	10. Deathstroke/Deadshot - The Biting Kiss

Floyd wasn’t used to having someone hire him for more than one straight kill, but he supposed it didn’t matter, not really, when that someone was putting so much into his bank account. He knew that it would siphon off something huge for Zoey.

Plus, it really didn’t hurt that Mr. Wilson had given him some new guns, new Kevlar, to work with as well. He supposed he should be grateful. And he was. Incredibly.

The only problem he really had was that he still hadn’t seen the man’s face. So meeting him for any reason right now…well, that would be a little bit difficult. He had no idea what to look for when he walked into the ritzy hotel that he’d been given.

But the welcome desk seemed to know exactly which room he was looking for, and even sent him up with a key and no guide. He guessed that, with a key in his hand, he shouldn’t have to knock, so he didn’t.

Floyd wasn’t ready to see a very large, very muscular man with a head of dark hair and an eyepatch, sitting in the armchair with a book in his hand. He especially didn’t expect this man to be sitting with an open shirt, in only a pair of dress slacks. “Oh, shit. Guess I shoulda knocked.” He muttered. “Sorry. Mr. Wilson, I expect?”

The man smiled almost kindly, but Floyd felt a sense of malice in the look. “Just the same. But, please, kid. Call me Slade. I suppose we should be on a first name basis, after all.” His Australian accent seemed almost out of place as he stood to shake Floyd’s hand. “It’s nice to meet the man that’s been putting down all of my competition.”

Floyd grinned at the recognition. “Well, it’s nice to meet the guy that’s been putting the cash in my bank.”

Slade’s smile widened and he stepped back to the little card table that he had set up near the chair, unscrewing the cap of a bottle. “Why don’t we, like proper business partners, drink to our efforts? Have you ever had Australian rum? It’s quite good.” He poured some out into a set of tumblers. “And I only share my personal stash of it with my best business partners.”

"Don’t mind if I do!" Floyd replied, stepping forward to take the offered glass. They toasted before knocking back the thick alcohol.

Now, the night became a blur somewhere around the third or forth glass that Floyd consumed, at least for him, but he couldn’t help but remember, the next morning, how sharp Slade’s teeth had been in his lips, and how he’d drawn blood before the night ended.

But if you ask him, Floyd would have to say that his partnership with Mr. Wilson was probably the best he’d ever had.


	11. Neverland Husbands - Eskimo Kiss

Pan’s music was always so clear and loud around the fire at camp. Well, it was for most everyone…that is, except for Felix. His most loyal Lost Boy had stopped hearing the pipes so long ago that some of the boys had started a rumor that he’d never been able to hear them at all.

But that simply wasn’t true. Felix used to love the pipes. Pan remembered a time when Felix would sit, in awe, of the music he played. Those were simpler times, with less boys to watch over, less injuries in camp.

That was back when Pan could still find time to spend with each boy he brought from their homes, rather than just as a group.

He used to take Felix to his Thinking Tree, and there, Felix would beg to listen to his pipes. For hours, he could listen to Pan play. And Pan couldn’t help but indulge the boy. He just loved the blind worship of his skills.

Felix was so innocent then. Pan couldn’t even bring himself to say anything snarky to the boy about his insane love of the music. All he could do was indulge him.

Felix hadn’t been that innocent in a long time. Pan still remembered a time before he felt comfortable destroying his innocence with real kisses. Back then, the closest he was able to get was a gentle rub of noses, something Felix likened to what his family dogs used to do to each other.

But the past was far behind them now, Pan thought, as he locked eyes with Felix over the fire. Because now, that innocence was gone, and he could guarantee that Felix would be begging for much more than eskimo kisses in his tree house tonight.


	12. Smoaking Canary - Kiss on the Knee

Felicity’s head fell back against the office chair as she moaned. Her hand found the thick blonde hair between her thighs, the fingers of her other hand gripping the fabric of her skirt. “S-Sara!”

Sara smirked to herself as she looked up, only for a moment, to appreciate the flush on Felicity’s beautiful face. She didn’t even mind the cold concrete under her knees when she could take Felicity apart with her mouth like this, especially in a place that Oliver called his.

Felicity hadn’t initially been interested in the idea of letting Sara eat her out in the Foundry, where any of the team could walk in on them at any time, but now, she found the idea of being caught so incredibly arousing. But, then again, nearly anything sounded arousing when Sara’s tongue was pressing against her clit like that. “Ohh, Sara!” She couldn’t hold back her voice, not like this. “Sara!”

Sara could tell that Felicity wouldn’t last much longer, and she doubled her efforts to bring her to orgasm, and was rewarded with the adorable squeak that Felicity always let out when she came, along with a mouthful of Felicity’s sweet juices.

Once Felicity had come down enough from the stimulation, and her shaking had begun to recede, Sara leaned back to press a wet kiss to the inside of the other woman’s knee. “That’s my girl.”

Felicity gave the most demure smile she could manage while tugging her panties back up and smoothing down her skirt. “Oliver and John don’t hear a word of this.” She said softly, turning back to the computer.

But at that moment, a voice in her ear chose to make itself known. “We already do.” Oliver said. “Next time, maybe you should turn off your bluetooth.”

Sara would never let Felicity live that moment down, and she had the red flush on Felicity’s face burned into her memory for weeks after.


	13. NySara - Rain Kiss

For as long as Nyssa had known her, Sara had a strange fear of the rain. She never told her why, and Nyssa didn’t feel comfortable prying, but at the start of every storm, Sara had a way of disappearing.

It made training quite difficult when the pupil decided not to join their teacher.

Nyssa was very kind about it, for the most part, and allowed Sara her space, but after a while, it began to grow old. Sara’s running had finally gotten on her last nerve. And so, Nyssa developed a plan.

That’s how she came to follow Sara’s escape during another storm. She followed the blonde all the way to the room they shared and pushed open the door that Sara had closed. A tell-tale rustling of the bedcovers told Nyssa that Sara was underneath the thing. But not for long.

Nyssa crept over and peeked under the bed. Her eyes met Sara’s, and for a split second, she swore that Sara looked…scared. Like a small child. Reaching out, she brushed her fingers over Sara’s arm. “Little bird…” She murmured. “What troubles you? Come out.”

Sara shook her head and bit her lip before slowly making her way toward Nyssa. She found herself almost immediately swept up into the woman’s arms.

Nyssa stroked her hand through Sara’s hair. “What is wrong?” She tried asking again, not really expecting an explanation. She didn’t receive one, either, only Sara’s hands clenching into her clothing and Sara’s face pressing into her neck at a loud crack of thunder. Her brow furrowed. What could Sara be so frightened of? It was just rain. It wasn’t anything to be afraid of.

But Sara was shaking in her arms, curling into her body and holding on tightly. It was as if she was afraid she’d be dragged away at any moment. As if she’d be ripped from Nyssa forever.

Nyssa held on, rubbing Sara’s back. She’d planned on telling the girl to ignore the rain, to take her training more seriously, but there seemed to be something else, some higher reasoning behind her running. “Sara?” Nyssa tilted Sara’s head up. “My love, the rain cannot hurt you.”

That got a smile from Sara, and she finally managed to look up at Nyssa. Her fingers squeezed a little tighter in Nyssa’s shirt, but only momentarily, before releasing again.

Nyssa smiled back, and leaned down to kiss Sara’s soft lips. Another clap of thunder had the blonde pulling away, but Nyssa cupped her jaw to draw her back, kissing her through the noise, distracting her from the raindrops pounding on the walls.

They sat like that for a long while, pulling their lips apart only long enough to catch their breath before Nyssa would distract Sara again. Neither of them could tell when the storm had ended, but Sara didn’t run anymore. At least, not from Nyssa.

From then on, she spent every storm in her arms.


End file.
